cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Promo Cards
Promotional Cards (PR for short) are cards released outside of traditional sets such as Booster Sets. They are often given out as prizes or gifts in events and campaigns. *The Cardfight Pack Volumes have total 6 different cards in each pack and sometimes some of the cards have different art of the same cards released in the same pack. Also in these packs sometimes there are reprints of previously released promo cards as well. *The Separate Promo Cards are released in various ways, such as with DVDs, CDs, Manga Volumes, Magazine, as well as tournament prizes and as part of promotional events. Japanese Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0001 - Blaster Blade (No Ability) (Kerokero Ace 2011 January Issue) *PR/0001 - Blaster Blade (No Ability) (Pre-Workshop Participation) *PR/0002 - Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Diamond Stars☆ CD) *PR/0003 - Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (Vanguard CD) *PR/0004 - Exile Dragon (Weiß Schwarz "To Aru Majutsu no Index II" Trial Decks Initial Prints) *PR/0005 - Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave (Trial Start Cup Participation Prize) *PR/0006 - Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon (Vanguard Stadium Tournament Prize) *PR/0007 - Wingal (2011/02/27 Vanguard Stadium Stamp Rally Gift) *PR/0008 - Knight Squire, Allen (Beginners Workshop Participation Award) *PR/0008 - Knight Squire, Allen (Gold Trigger Campaign) *PR/0009 - Circle Magus (Beginners Workshop Participation Award) *PR/0009 - Circle Magus (Gold Trigger Campaign) *PR/0010 - Alfred Early (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 1) *PR/0011 - Lion Mane Stallion (Kerokero Ace 2011 May Issue) *PR/0012 - Glyme (July-September 2011 Beginners Workshop) Cardfight Pack Vol. 1 *PR/0013 - Miru Biru *PR/0014 - Giro *PR/0015 - Dragonic Executioner *PR/0016 - Dragon Armored Knight *PR/0017 - Petal Fairy *PR/0018 - Cup Bowler Cardfight Pack Vol. 2 *PR/0019 - Omniscience Madonna *PR/0020 - Sphere Magus *PR/0021 - Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon *PR/0022 - King Seahorse *PR/0023 - High Dog Breeder, Seiran *PR/0024 - Dragonic Vanisher Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0025 - Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Animedia September 2011 Issue) *PR/0026 - Wyvern Strike, Plajuri (Kerokero Ace 2011 September Issue) *PR/0027 - Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc (Cardfight!! Vanguard Complete Card Works I) *PR/0028 - Eagle Knight of the Skies (Cardfight!! Vanguard Complete Card Works I) *PR/0029 - Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (DREAM SHOOTER CD) *PR/0030 - Dragonic Waterfall (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 2) Cardfight Pack Vol.3 *PR/0031 - Holy Disaster Dragon *PR/0032 - Blue Scale Deer *PR/0033 - Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledge Ankylo *PR/0034 - Gyro Slinger *PR/0035 - Knowledge Drunkard *PR/0036 - Purple Trapezist Separate Promo Cards Releases *PR/0037 - Cursed Lancer (Believe in my Existence CD) *PR/0038 - Kungfu Kid, Bolta (Starting Again CD) *PR/0039 - Grapeshot Wyvern (Kerokero Ace 2012 January Issue) *PR/0040 - Blaster Keroro (Keroro Land Winter Holidays Issue Vol.38) *PR/0041 - Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus (Starter Set Blue) *PR/0042 - Flare Whip Dragon (Starter Set Red) Cardfight Pack Vol. 4 *PR/0043 - Triple Dark Armor *PR/0044 - Darkside Pegasus *PR/0045 - Genie Soldat *PR/0046 - Land Battle Support Type, Enigship *PR/0047 - Bloody Calf *PR/0048 - Megacolony Battler B Separate Promo Cards Releases *PR/0049 - Muscle Hercules (Kerokero Ace March 2012 Issue) *PR/0050 - Commander, Garry Gannon Nendoroid Plus: Cardfight!! Vanguard Grade 01 *PR/0051 - Wyvern Strike, Gyuntulu *PR/0052 - Demonic Dragon Mage, Mahoraga *PR/0053 - Conjurer of Mithril Separate Promo Cards Releases *PR/0054 - No Life King, Death Anchor (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 3) *PR/0055 - Coongal ((Tokyo International Anime Fair 2012 Visitor Gift) *PR/0056 - Dreadcharge Dragon (Cardfight!! Vanguard: Choco Snack) Cardfight Pack Vol. 5 *PR/0057 - Brightlance Dragoon *PR/0058 - Rising Phoenix *PR/0059 - Battle Flag Knight, Laudine *PR/0060 - Turboraizer *PR/0061 - Red Magma *PR/0062 - Greed Shade Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0063 - Satellitefall Dragon (Kerokero Ace June 2012) Issue) *PR/0064 - Blaster Mameshiba (Tokyo International Anime Fair 2012 Stamp Rally Reward) *PR/0065 - Incandescent Lion, Keroro Ezel (Keroro Land Spring Holiday Issue Volume 40) *PR/0066 - Cursed Lancer *PR/0067 - The Dark Dictator (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 4) *PR/0068 - Dark Lord of Pale Moon (Kerokero Ace July 2012 Issue) Cardfight Pack Vol. 6 *PR/0069 - Battle Sister, Omelet *PR/0070 - Blackmane Witch *PR/0071 - Rumble Gun Dragon *PR/0072 - Flirtatious Succubus *PR/0073 - Cycling Actor *PR/0074 - Beaker Holstein Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0075 - Midnight Bunny (Mini Vanguard Vol.1) *PR/0076 - Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest (Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor) *PR/0077 - Stamp Sea Otter (Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor) *PR/0078 - Soul Saver Dragon (Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor) *PR/0079 - Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict (Kerokero Ace November 2012 Issue) *PR/0080 - Spiderman (The Amazing Spider-man movie Blu-Ray & DVD) Cardfight Pack Vol. 7 *PR/0077 - Stamp Sea Otter *PR/0081 - Medical Gunner, Hermieres *PR/0082 - Assault Dragon, Circular Spino *PR/0083 - Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki *PR/0084 - Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat *PR/0085 - Battle Siren, Neferli Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0086 - Ladybug Cavalry (Vanguard Cup Yakisoba by Peyoung) *PR/0087 - Voltage Claw Dragon (Vanguard Cup Yakisoba by Peyoung) *PR/0088 - Creeping Dark Goat (Vanguard Cup Yakisoba by Peyoung) *PR/0089 - Blaster Blade (3 Heroes Unsealed Commemorating Tournament) *PR/0090 - Knight of Afterglow, Gerard (Starter Set 2012 Blue) *PR/0091 - Turbulence Dragon (Starter Set 2012 Red) *PR/0092 - Exculpate the Blaster (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 5) *PR/0093 - Crimson Lightning Dragon (Kerokero Ace January 2013 Issue) *PR/0094 - Kumamon (Kumafest 2012) Ride to Victory!! *PR/0089 - Blaster Blade *PR/0105 - Blaster Dark *PR/0106 - Dragonic Overlord Cardfight Pack Vol. 8 *PR/0095 - Coral Princess, Thetis (Can also be found in the Monster Collection TCG: Maiden of the dragon god shrine) *PR/0096 - Holy Edge Knight *PR/0097 - Dragon Dancer, Stormy *PR/0098 - Stealth Fiend, Gashadokuro *PR/0099 - Earth Gunner *PR/0100 - Soft Tank Sloth Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0101 - Kidani Baron *PR/0102 - Shield Knight of the Clouds (Dengeki Nintendo for KIDS March 2013 Issue) *PR/0103 - Blaster Keroro Dark *PR/0104 - Soul Saver Dragon *PR/0105 - Blaster Dark (New Year Event Promo) *PR/0106 - Dragonic Overlord *PR/0107 - Storm Bring Dragon (Vanguard Fight CD) *PR/0108 - Electrohm, Elia (ENDLESS☆FIGHTER CD) *PR/0109 - Red Pulse Dracokid (Kerokero Ace April 2013 Issue) Garo Movie Promos *PR/0110 - Golden Knight, Garo *PR/0111 - Demonic Beast, Zaruba *PR/0112 - Blue Dragon Knight, Garo Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0113 - Wingal Liberator *PR/0114 - Wingal Liberator *PR/0115 - Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu Cardfight Pack Vol.9 *PR/0116 - Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau *PR/0117 - Crimson Witch, Radish *PR/0118 - Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon *PR/0119 - Dimensional Robo, Daibrave *PR/0120 - Dragon Undead, Malefic Dragon *PR/0121 - Machining Armor Beetle Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0122 - Assault Sky Knight (Kerokero Ace May 2013 Issue) *PR/0123 - Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel *PR/0124 - Existence Angel (Dream Dream Express CD) *PR/0125 - Ferald Kingdom, Queen Lyne *PR/0126 - Dark Noble, Muma *PR/0127 - Fire Leon *PR/0128 - Legendary Star, DAIGO (DAIGO Special Set) *PR/0129 - Black DAIGO (DAIGO Special Set) *PR/0130 - Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree (Kerokero Ace August 2013 Issue) *PR/0131 - Alluring Succubus (Mini Vanguard manga) Cardfight Pack Vol.10 *PR/0132 - Battle Sister, Candy *PR/0133 - Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid *PR/0134 - Graphite Cannon Dragon *PR/0135 - Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon *PR/0136 - Indifferent Succubus *PR/0137 - Tear Drop Marine General, Carlos Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0138 - Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn *PR/0139 - Sword of Hope, Richard (Infinite∞REBIRTH CD) *PR/0140 - Knight of Entropy *PR/0141 - Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster (Kerokero Ace September 2013 Issue) *PR/0142 - CEO Amaterasu (An C version comes included in the Mini Vanguard DVD Vol. 1, while an RRR version comes included in the Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak) *PR/0143 - Pentagonal Magus (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 6) *PR/0144 - Strike Star-vader, Krypton *PR/0145 - Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon *PR/0146 - Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star *PR/0147 - Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon *PR/0148 - Opener of Dark Gates *PR/0149 - Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium *PR/0150 - Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse (Break your spell CD) *PR/0151 - Gust Blaster Dragon (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 7) Cardfight Pack Vol.11 *PR/0152 - Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia *PR/0153 - Thousand Name Wyvern Knight *PR/0154 - Jetraizer *PR/0155 - Dimensional Robo, Daibarrett *PR/0156 - Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia *PR/0157 - Taping Cat Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0158 - Papilugal (Ride on fight! CD) *PR/0159 - Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum Lock Break Campaign *PR/0160A/B - Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon *PR/0161A/B - Mist Rain Knight, Bernardo *PR/0162A/B - Goddess of Law, Justitia *PR/0163A/B - Seal Dragon, Georgette *PR/0164A/B - Gravity Bolt Dragon *PR/0165A/B - Stealth Beast, Metamorfox Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0166 - Awakening Liberator, Freed *PR/0167 - Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau *PR/0168 - Wingal Liberator *PR/0169 - Revenger, Deathmaster Dragon *PR/0170 - Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid *PR/0171 - Creeping Dark Goat *PR/0172 - Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon *PR/0173 - Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum *PR/0174 - Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn *PR/0175 - Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle *PR/0176 - Dimensional Robo, Dailander *PR/0177 - Dimensional Robo, Daiheart *PR/0178 - Partner Edge Dragoon (Fly away -To the Great Sky- CD) Cardfight Pack Vol.12 *PR/0179 - Shadow Blaze Dragon *PR/0180 - Dragon Dancer, Arabella *PR/0181 - Stealth Beast, Bandit Ape *PR/0182 - Cheer Girl, Carol *PR/0183 - Egg Juggler *PR/0184 - Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0185 - Costume Idol, Alk *PR/0186 - Planet Idol, Pacifica *PR/0187 - Shangri-La Star, Coral *PR/0188 - Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios *PR/0189 - Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios *PR/0190 - Machine Divine General Giga Road ("Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road" Blu-ray) Cardfight Pack Vol.13 *PR/0191 - Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude *PR/0192 - Brawler, Sky Blow Dragon *PR/0193 - Maximum Raizer *PR/0194 - Wild Hitter (Also included in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 3 DVD Vol.14) *PR/0195 - Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl (B/W) *PR/0196 - Maiden of Dreaming Aroma (Also included in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 3 DVD Vol.14) Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0197 - Clowdia *PR/0198 - Spark Kid Dragoon *PR/0199 - Wild Blade Seeker, Pellam *PR/0200 - Brawler, Thunder Arrow Dracokid *PR/0201 - King of Knights, Ezzell (Cardfight!! Vanguard Gaiden: Shining Swordsman Manga: Volume 1) *PR/0202 - Brawler, Plasma Claw Dragon Lock on Victory!! *PR/0203 - Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0204 - Seeker of Bravery, Ars (Gift for pre-order tickets to Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah) *PR/0205 - Little Fighter, Cron (Starter Set: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames) *PR/0206 - Black Ring Chain, Pleiades (Starter Set: Will of the Locked Dragon) Cardfight Pack Vol.14 *PR/0207 - Imposing Liberator, Danner *PR/0208 - Star-vader, Morion Star Dragon *PR/0209 - Witch of Attraction, Adora *PR/0210 - Twilight Regalia, Hesperis *PR/0211 - Perdition Dragon, Vicious Dragon *PR/0212 - Ancient Dragon, Geoconda Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0213 - Perdition Dragon Knight, Ilham *PR/0214 - Liberator of Dignity, Elidos *PR/0215 - Shading Star-vader, Sulfur *PR/0216 - Dragonic Overlord (Vanguard Voice Actors Sign Card Campaign!) *PR/0217 - Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (Vanguard Voice Actors Sign Card Campaign!) *PR/0218 - Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare (Vanguard Voice Actors Sign Card Campaign!) *PR/0219 - CEO Amaterasu (Vanguard Voice Actors Sign Card Campaign!) *PR/0220 - Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss" (Vanguard Voice Actors Sign Card Campaign!) *PR/0221 - Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (Vanguard Voice Actors Sign Card Campaign!) *PR/0222 - Blaster Blade (Vanguard Voice Actors Sign Card Campaign!) Summer Legion Festival *PR/0223 - Seeker, Light Saver Dragon *PR/0224 - Seeker, Light Blaze Dragon *PR/0225 - Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael *PR/0226 - Dosage Celestial, Asmodel *PR/0227 - Onmyo Stealth Rogue, Seimei *PR/0228 - Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha *PR/0229 - Cracking Beast Tamer *PR/0230 - Barking Sky Tiger *PR/0231 - Machining Tarantula mk II *PR/0232 - Machining Hornet mk II *PR/0233 - Magic Scientist, Tester Fox *PR/0234 - Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0235 - Detonix Drill Dragon *PR/0236 - Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka Bermuda Triangle Summer Vacation Set *PR/0237 - Dream Team, Madre *PR/0238 - Costume Idol, Alk *PR/0239 - Shangri-La Star, Coral *PR/0240 - Top Idol, Riviere *PR/0241 - Planet Idol, Pacifica *PR/0242 - Velvet Voice, Raindear *PR/0243 - Dream Team, Dios *PR/0244 - Eternal Memory, Lorens *PR/0245 - Mirage Sign, Urmia Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0246 - Seeker of Bravery, Ars *PR/0247 - Perdition Dragon Knight, Ilham *PR/0248 - Knight of Reform, Ladinas (CHANGE!! CD) *PR/0249 - Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia (Harmony CD) *PR/0250 - Harmonics Messiah (Given in the cinemas for watching Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah) Cardfight Pack Vol.15 *PR/0251 - Sacred Wielding Seeker, Octavius *PR/0252 - Weather Girl, Ramune *PR/0253 - Jade Nail Dragon *PR/0254 - Stealth Beast, Tobihiko *PR/0255 - Brawler, Earthcrack Dragon *PR/0256 - King Serpent Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0257 - Libergal (Fighter's Climax 2014) Get! Special Promo Card Caravan 2014 *PR/0258 - Heat Elemental, Magum *PR/0259 - Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain *PR/0260 - Jewel Knight, Swordmy Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0261 - Battle Sister, Taffy (Dakara Genki for You CD) *PR/0262 - Steam Breath Dragon (1 of 3 cards included in each sealed display of G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride) *PR/0263 - Laurel Knight, Sicilus (1 of 3 cards included in each sealed display of G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride) *PR/0264 - Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini (1 of 3 cards included in each sealed display of G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride) *PR/0265 - Extreme Leader, Raybird (Card Gamer magazine Vol.19) *PR/0266 - King of Knights, Alfred (Cardfight!! Vanguard Gaiden: Shining Swordsman Volume 2) *PR/0267 - Blaster Blade (Comes with each Fiveqross "Cardfight!! Vanguard" box) *PR/0268 - Dragonic Overlord (Comes with each Fiveqross "Cardfight!! Vanguard" box) Cardfight Pack Vol.16 *PR/0269 - Sanctuary Guard Guarantee *PR/0270 - Magical Gambler *PR/0271 - Steam Fighter, Mesh-he *PR/0272 - Hydro Lance, Tzanis *PR/0273 - Label Pangolin *PR/0274 - Sour Slicer Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0275 - Tidal Assault (G Starter Set: Blue Cavalry of the Divine Marine Spirits) *PR/0276 - Maiden of Flower Screen (NEXT PHASE CD) *PR/0277 - Kumamon ("Kumafest" December 7, 2014) *PR/0278 - Knight of Sincerity (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) *PR/0279 - Fast Chase Golden Knight, Cambell (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) *PR/0280 - Desert Gunner, Shoran (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) *PR/0281 - Divergence Dragon (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) *PR/0282 - Couple Dagger Sailor (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) *PR/0283 - Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) *PR/0284 - Taping Cat (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) Comic Market 87 Revival Legion Set *PR/0285 - Goddess of the Treasured Mirror, Ohirume *PR/0286 - CEO Amaterasu *PR/0287 - Rising Star, Trois *PR/0288 - Top Idol, Riviere *PR/0289 - King of Knights' Vanguard, Ezzell *PR/0290 - King of Knights, Alfred *PR/0291 - True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser *PR/0292 - Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha *PR/0293 - Amon's Leader, Astaroth *PR/0294 - Demon World Marquis, Amon *PR/0295 - Libergal *PR/0296 - Great Sage of Contradiction, Jirron *PR/0297 - Steam Soldier, Alu Cardfight Pack Vol.17 *PR/0298 - Coolgal *PR/0299 - Knight of Solemnity, Balberith *PR/0300 - Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud *PR/0301 - Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka *PR/0302 - Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot *PR/0303 - Visionary Gemini Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0304 - Dark Knight, Grim Recruiter *PR/0305 - Lady Battler of the White Dwarf (G Starter Set: Fateful Star Messiah) *PR/0306 - Shading Star-vader, Sulfur (G Starter Set: Fateful Star Messiah) *PR/0307 - Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium (G Starter Set: Fateful Star Messiah) *PR/0308 - Demonic Beast, Degoru *PR/0309 - Humanoid Magical Tool, Ago *PR/0310 - Golden Knight, Garo Sho *PR/0311 - Sabmyu *PR/0312 - Fiercebau (Fighters Road 2015) *PR/0313 - Fiercebau *PR/0314 - Decipherer of Prohibited Books (Sovereign Star Dragon Special Pack) *PR/0315 - Fhamgal (Sovereign Star Dragon Special Pack) *PR/0316 - Lizard Soldier, Bellog (Sovereign Star Dragon Special Pack) *PR/0317 - Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver (Sovereign Star Dragon Special Pack) *PR/0318 - Dark Metal Chameleon (Sovereign Star Dragon Special Pack) *PR/0319 - Flying Librarian (Sovereign Star Dragon Special Pack) *PR/0320 - Mikazuki Munechika *PR/0321 - Magical Yell, Nina Cardfight Pack Vol.18 *PR/0322 - Medical Bomber Nurse *PR/0323 - Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus *PR/0324 - Cosmic Hero, Grandranger *PR/0325 - Brasschain Dragon *PR/0326 - Brillian Blister *PR/0327 - Maiden of Flower Pistol Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0328 - Mikazuki Munechika *PR/0329 - Twinkle Happiness☆, Pacifica *PR/0330 - Costume Idol, Alk *PR/0331 - Aurora Star, Coral *PR/0332 - Duo Stage Storm, Iori *PR/0333 - Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku *PR/0334 - Osaka Spokesman Lieutenant Governor Mozuyan *PR/0335 - Light Elemental, Sunny *PR/0336 - Maiden of Delphinium *PR/0337 - Waving Deletor, Greidhol *PR/0338 - Geisharaizer *PR/0339 - Swordsman of Light, Ahmes *PR/0340 - Waving Deletor, Greidhol *PR/0341 - Steam Fighter, Galumu *PR/0342 - Steam Fighter, Galumu *PR/0343 - Blue Storm Battle Princess, Koralia *PR/0344 - Daydream Tone, Arny *PR/0345 - Nightmare Doll, Juliet *PR/0346 - A (Daily) Blue Vote! Vangaro Stride to Victory!! *PR/0347 - Steam Breath Dragon *PR/0348 - Laurel Knight, Sicilus *PR/0349 - Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini *PR/0350 - Kelpie Rider, Nikki *PR/0351 - Destiny Dealer Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0352 - KIRIMI-chan. *PR/0353 - Escort Ship "Izumo" *PR/0354 - Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon (G Starter Set: Rallying Call of the Interspectral Dragon) *PR/0355 - Steam Breath Dragon (G Starter Set: Rallying Call of the Interspectral Dragon) *PR/0356 - Heart Thump Worker (G Starter Set: Rallying Call of the Interspectral Dragon) *PR/0357 - Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford (G Starter Set: Illusionist of the Crescent Moon) *PR/0358 - Nightmare Doll, Alice (G Starter Set: Illusionist of the Crescent Moon) *PR/0359 - Purple Trapezist (G Starter Set: Illusionist of the Crescent Moon) *PR/0360 - Battle Sister, Pannacotta *PR/0361 - Libergal *PR/0362 - Black-winged Swordbreaker *PR/0363 - Dragonic Burnout *PR/0364 - Dark Metal Chameleon *PR/0365 - Flying Librarian *PR/0366 - Purple Trapezist *PR/0367 - Tick-away Dragon *PR/0368 - King Serpent *PR/0369 - Chocolatier, Ronne *PR/0370 - Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka *PR/0371 - Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" (G Legend Deck 2: The Overlord blaze "Toshiki Kai") *PR/0372 - Star-vader, Mulepton *PR/0373 - Cheer Girl, Lucy *PR/0374 - Sage of Transition, Lyron *PR/0375 - Stealth Rogue of Running Off, Ichinose *PR/0376 - Savage Foxy *PR/0377 - Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei *PR/0378 - Golden Dragon, Rising Shine Dragon *PR/0379 - Dragon Knight, Rulen *PR/0380 - Maiden of Sweet Berry *PR/0381 - Role of Aichi Sendou, Shunya Ohira *PR/0382 - Role of Toshiki Kai, Kento *PR/0383 - Role of Ren Suzugamori, Toshiyuki Someya *PR/0384 - Role of Kourin Tatsunagi, Suzuko Mimori *PR/0385 - Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon (G Starter Set: Vampire Princess of the Nether Hour) *PR/0386 - Sea Strolling Banshee (G Starter Set: Vampire Princess of the Nether Hour) *PR/0387 - Skeleton Assault Troops Captain (G Starter Set: Vampire Princess of the Nether Hour) *PR/0388 - Devildom Chemist *PR/0389 - Sanctuary Guard DAIGO (DAIGO Special Set G) *PR/0390 - Chrono Dran *PR/0391 - Knight of Early Dawn, Coel *PR/0392 - Swordmaster Mimic (Cardfight!! Vanguard G Card Chronicle BLUE) *PR/0393 - Hidden Edge Crow (Cardfight!! Vanguard G Card Chronicle RED) *PR/0394 - Soniccgal (Cardfight!! Vanguard G Card Chronicle BLUE) *PR/0395 - Endless Flare Dragon (Cardfight!! Vanguard G Card Chronicle RED) *PR/0396 - Raven-haired Ezel *PR/0397 - Excite Battle Sister, Gelato *PR/0398 - Raven-haired Ezel *PR/0399 - Excite Battle Sister, Gelato *PR/0400 - Duo Absolute Sister, Meer *PR/0401 - Dreaming Step, Shizuku *PR/0402 - Cheerfully Etoile, Olyvia *PR/0403 - Golden Dragon, Scourge Point Dragon (G Start Deck 2: Knight of the Sun) *PR/0404 - Dragon Dancer, Karin *PR/0405 - Chronojet Dragon *PR/0406 - Blue Sky Knight, Altmile *PR/0407 - Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha Parallels Heal Trigger Pack *PR/0408 - Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine *PR/0409 - Lozenge Magus *PR/0410 - Sunny Smile Angel *PR/0411 - Healing Revenger *PR/0412 - Naapgal Liberator *PR/0413 - Witch of Big Pots, Laurier *PR/0414 - Mother Orb Dragon *PR/0415 - Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime *PR/0416 - Savage Healer *PR/0417 - Stealth Fiend, Yukihime *PR/0418 - Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo *PR/0419 - Beast Deity, Rescue Bunny *PR/0420 - Cosmic Hero, Grandrescue *PR/0421 - Recollection Star-vader, Tellurium *PR/0422 - Magical Manager *PR/0423 - Amon's Follower, Hell's Trick *PR/0424 - Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia *PR/0425 - Steam Maiden, Uluru *PR/0426 - Good Luck Charm Banshee *PR/0427 - PR♥ISM-Miracle, Timor *PR/0428 - Blue Storm Soldier, Kitchen Sailor *PR/0429 - Cocoon Healer *PR/0430 - Broadcast Rabbit *PR/0431 - Hibiscus Musketeer, Hanah Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0432 - Zippy Zippy Worker *PR/0433 - Steam Maiden, Kullasina *PR/0434 - Knight of Morning Sun, Edadus *PR/0435 - Coolgal (Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword Special Pack) *PR/0436 - Medical Bomber Nurse (Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword Special Pack) *PR/0437 - Dragonic Gaias (Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword Special Pack) *PR/0438 - Cosmic Hero, Grandlady (Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword Special Pack) *PR/0439 - Eccentric Dissector (Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword Special Pack) *PR/0440 - Thunderbolt Shockwave Colossus (Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword Special Pack) *PR/0441 - Wonder Frill, Nanoka *PR/0442 - Steam Fighter, Mesh-he *PR/0443 - Mini Recital, Nakuru *PR/0444 - Player of the Holy Harp, Nimane *PR/0445 - Ring Arpeggio, Mikoto *PR/0446 - Wind-slicing Stealth Rogue, Arashima *PR/0447 - Black-spotted Flash Gun, Papilrae *PR/0448 - Thunder Elemental, Gororo *PR/0449 - Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru *PR/0450 - Pulsar, Speedy Bunny *PR/0451 - Steam Maiden, Melem Parallels Critical Trigger Pack *PR/0452 - Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger *PR/0453 - Battle Sister, Ginger *PR/0454 - Hot Shot Celestial, Samyaza *PR/0455 - Revenger, Air Raid Dragon *PR/0456 - Liberator of Hope, Epona *PR/0457 - Regalia of Far-sight, Clear Angel *PR/0458 - Seal Dragon, Biella *PR/0459 - Stealth Beast, Tobihiko *PR/0460 - Ancient Dragon Flame Maiden *PR/0461 - Fox Tamer, Izuna *PR/0462 - Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle *PR/0463 - Minimum Raizer *PR/0464 - Dimensional Robo, Daiwolf *PR/0465 - Star-vader, Weiss Soldat *PR/0466 - Sonic Breaker *PR/0467 - Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand *PR/0468 - Silver Thorn, Barking Dragon *PR/0469 - Steam Scara, Ka-lanma *PR/0470 - Jimmy the Ghostie *PR/0471 - Duo Pride Crown, Madeira *PR/0472 - Blue Storm Soldier, Missile Trooper *PR/0473 - Machining Scorpion *PR/0474 - Holder Hedgehog *PR/0475 - Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel *PR/0476 - Thunder Elemental, Gororo Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0477 - Stripping Shadow *PR/0478 - Taboo Evil-eye, Blanc *PR/0479 - Furyminute Dragon *PR/0480 - Arc Saver Dragon *PR/0481 - Mike the Shipwright *PR/0482 - Gadget Maiden Maki *PR/0483 - Arc Saver Dragon *PR/0484 - Mike the Shipwright *PR/0485 - Gadget Maiden Maki *PR/0486 - Steam Soldier, Gigil *PR/0487 - Dark Knight, Ludvik *PR/0488 - Dark Night Maiden, Macha *PR/0489 - Dragwizard, Cian *PR/0490 - Aisai-san *PR/0491 - Aisai-chan *PR/0492 - Aisai-san *PR/0493 - Aisai-chan *PR/0494 - Chronodragon Nextage *PR/0495 - Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile *PR/0496 - Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha *PR/0497 - Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon *PR/0498 - Knight of Twin Sword *PR/0499 - Headwind Knight, Selim *PR/0500 - Sacred Tree Dragon, Rain Breath Dragon *PR/0501 - Maiden of Gladiolus *PR/0502 - Pure Maiden, Katrina *PR/0503 - Blaster Blade Spirit *PR/0504 - Knight of Reform, Pir *PR/0505 - Hope Keeper *PR/0506 - Upstream Dragon *PR/0507 - Glimmer Breath Dragon *PR/0508 - Steam Scara, Gigi *PR/0509 - Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant *PR/0510 - Ideal Maiden, Thuria *PR/0511 - Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga *PR/0512 - Knight of Red Flash, Ferdiad *PR/0513 - Demonic Sword Pirate, Dianne *PR/0514 - Battle Siren, Pantea *PR/0515 - Black-winged Swordbreaker *PR/0516 - History-maker Dragon *PR/0517 - Commander Laurel *PR/0518 - Holy Mage, Pwyll *PR/0519 - Cutie Paratrooper *PR/0520 - Floral Paladin, Flogal *PR/0521 - Metapulsar, Altered Dragon *PR/0522 - Covetous Succubus *PR/0523 - Wertiger Jaeger *PR/0524 - Dark Knight of Nightmareland *PR/0525 - Catharsis Vivid *PR/0526 - Black Mixer, Hiniel Parallels Stand And Draw Trigger Pack *PR/0527 - Margal *PR/0528 - Sarugal *PR/0529 - Battle Sister, Tiramisu *PR/0530 - Bell-ringing Miko, Ouka *PR/0531 - Fever Therapy Nurse *PR/0532 - Surgery Angel *PR/0533 - Howl Owl *PR/0534 - Mage of the Rogue Eye, Arsur *PR/0535 - Falcon Knight of the Azure *PR/0536 - Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie *PR/0537 - Regalia of Foredoom, Lot Angel *PR/0538 - Goddess of Sound Sleep, Tahro *PR/0539 - Gattling Claw Dragon *PR/0540 - Inspire Yell Dragon *PR/0541 - Stealth Fiend, Warashibehime *PR/0542 - Stealth Dragon, Onibidoushi *PR/0543 - Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledge Ankylo *PR/0544 - Coelamagnum *PR/0545 - Stealth Fiend, Rokuro Lady *PR/0546 - Stealth Dragon, Hiden Scroll *PR/0547 - Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle *PR/0548 - Dragon Dancer, Vianne *PR/0549 - Beast Deity, Van Paurus *PR/0550 - Energy Girl *PR/0551 - Dimensional Robo, Daicrane *PR/0552 - Operator Girl, Linka *PR/0553 - Beloved Child of Superstring Theory *PR/0554 - Shockwave Star-vader, Dysprosium *PR/0555 - Cheer Girl, Pauline *PR/0556 - Devil Watch *PR/0557 - Hysteric Shirley *PR/0558 - Monochrome of Nightmareland *PR/0559 - Rainbow Magician *PR/0560 - Prankster Girl of Mirrorland *PR/0561 - Luckypot Dracokid *PR/0562 - Steam Battler, Ur-Watar *PR/0563 - Gunshot of Sorrow, Nightflare *PR/0564 - Mick the Ghostie and Family *PR/0565 - Heartful Ale, Fundy *PR/0566 - Jump on the Water! Amelie *PR/0567 - Battle Siren, Mallika *PR/0568 - Dolphin Soldier of Leaping Windy Seas *PR/0569 - Ingot Chafer *PR/0570 - Earth Dreamer *PR/0571 - Castanet Donkey *PR/0572 - Watering Elephant *PR/0573 - Lotus Musketeer, Liana *PR/0574 - Maiden of Daybreak Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0575 - Knight of Dedication, Jeanne *PR/0576 - Dragwizard, Uscias *PR/0577 - Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus *PR/0578 - Collision Dragon, Charging Pachycephalo *PR/0579 - Stealth Rogue of Concealment, Tanba *PR/0580 - Extreme Battler, Sever-temper *PR/0581 - Sprinkling Water Maiden, Starsha *PR/0582 - Tapering Beaver *PR/0583 - Sage of Plans, Mail *PR/0584 - Knight of Blue Flash, Adolf *PR/0585 - Raychell *PR/0586 - Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver *PR/0587 - Aisai-chan 2017 *PR/0588 - Knight of Heavy Strike, Dibatere *PR/0589 - New Style Blaster, Llew "Cardfight!! Vanguard ~Virtual Stage~ Link Joker" Musical *PR/0590 - Role of Aichi Sendou, Shunya Ohira *PR/0591 - Role of Toshiki Kai, Kento *PR/0592 - Role of Misaki Tokura, Ami Noujou (Nogizaka46) *PR/0593 - Role of Kamui Katsuragi, Shinta Souma *PR/0594 - Role of Taishi Miwa, Mashu Ishiwatari *PR/0595 - Role of Asaka Narumi, Konona Shiba *PR/0596 - Role of Tetsu Shinjou, Reiji Sakagaki *PR/0597 - Role of Shin Nitta, Shuta Morishima *PR/0598 - Role of Naoki Ishida, Daiki Sagawa *PR/0599 - Role of Shingo Komoi, Mashiro Sano *PR/0600 - Role of Takuto Tatsunagi, Kaisei Kamimura *PR/0601 - Role of Leon Soryu, Kiyohito Marume *PR/0602 - Role of Jillian Chen, MIO *PR/0603 - Role of Sharlene Chen, YAE *PR/0604 - Role of Ren Suzugamori, Toshiyuki Someya *PR/0605 - Role of Kourin Tatsunagi, Suzuko Mimori Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0606 - Pleasure Stride, Suzuko Mimori *PR/0607 - Pleasure Stride, Sora Tokui *PR/0608 - Pleasure Stride, Mikoi Sasaki *PR/0609 - Pleasure Stride, Izumi Kitta *PR/0610 - Widegal *PR/0611 - Lizard Soldier, Conroe *PR/0612 - Milla Jovovich *PR/0613 - Kazuchika Okada Parallels Critical Trigger Pack vol.2 *PR/0614 - Arongal *PR/0615 - Psychic Bird *PR/0616 - Critical Hit Angel *PR/0617 - Witch of Black Doves, Goewin *PR/0618 - Flame of Victory *PR/0619 - Battle Maiden, Kukurihime *PR/0620 - Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa *PR/0621 - Hardworking Stealth Rogue, Torasada *PR/0622 - Black Cannon Tiger *PR/0623 - Stealth Beast, Cat Devil *PR/0624 - Malevolent Djinn *PR/0625 - Red Lightning *PR/0626 - Dimensional Robo, Daibattles *PR/0627 - Star-vader, Paradigm Shift Dragon *PR/0628 - Silence Joker *PR/0629 - Dark Knight of Nightmareland *PR/0630 - Poison Juggler *PR/0631 - Anarchia Idea-drone *PR/0632 - Rough Seas Banshee *PR/0633 (B/W) - Duo Love Joker, Chulym *PR/0634 - Supersonic Sailor *PR/0635 - Machining Firefly *PR/0636 - Ruler Chameleon *PR/0637 - Maiden of Zephyranthes Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0638 - Steam Maiden, Melem *PR/0639 - Stealth Dragon, Tenrei *PR/0640 - Admired Sparkle, Spica *PR/0641 - Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura *PR/0642 - Steam Scalar, Sin-magir *PR/0643 - Laurel Knight, Sicilus *PR/0644 - Abyssal Owl *PR/0645 - Dawning Knight, Gorboduc *PR/0646 - Steam Breath Dragon *PR/0647 - Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini *PR/0648 - Stealth Beast, Katarigitsune *PR/0649 - Sweetie Thirteen *PR/0650 - Marine Athlete, Larraya *PR/0651 - Battle Sister, Mont Blanc *PR/0652 - Wingal Brave *PR/0653 - Deimos Bear *PR/0654 *PR/0655 *PR/0656 - Cherishing Knight, Branwen *PR/0657 - Sacrifice Messiah *PR/0658 - Tidal Assault *PR/0659 - Pure Maiden, Katrina *PR/0660 - Messianic Lord Blaster *PR/0661 - Wandering Starhulk Ruler, Brandt *PR/0662 - Time-seizing Gear Cat *PR/0663 - Flame Chef, Dee *PR/0664 - Messianic Lord Blaster *PR/0665 - Wandering Starhulk Ruler, Brandt *PR/0666 - Time-seizing Gear Cat *PR/0667 - Flame Chef, Dee Vanguard G Z Pack vol.1 *PR/0668 - Brisk Medical, Iruel *PR/0669 - Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus *PR/0670 - Lizard Soldier, Bellog *PR/0671 - Star-vader, Mulepton *PR/0672 - Blue Wave Soldier, Scope Sailor *PR/0673 - Brilliant Honey Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0674 - Neon Messiah Aurion *PR/0675 - Isshiki Hiyori -Oborozukiyo- *PR/0676 - Isshiki Hiyori -Jo no Ka- *PR/0677 - Tokai Junji -Oborozukiyo- *PR/0678 - Tokai Junji -Jo no Ka- *PR/0679 - Kurosaki Mahiro -Oborozukiyo- *PR/0680 - Kurosaki Mahiro -Jo no Ka- *PR/0681 - Sakai Mitsuki -Oborozukiyo- *PR/0682 - Sakai Mitsuki -Jo no Ka- *PR/0683 - Kujo Takemasa -Oborozukiyo- *PR/0684 - Kujo Takemasa -Jo no Ka- *PR/0685 - Masquerade Master, Harri *PR/0686 - Pirate King of the Roseate Twilight, Nightrose *PR/0687 - Chronojet Dragon G *PR/0688 - Knight of Trembling Prowess, Druis Vanguard G Z Pack vol.2 *PR/0689 - Knight of Ambuscade, Redon *PR/0690 - Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla *PR/0691 - Stealth Beast, Musou Byakko *PR/0692 - Esteemed Champion *PR/0693 - Flying Librarian *PR/0694 - Pulsar, Poppins Pony Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0695 - Enigman Calm *PR/0696 - Dragsaver, Esras *PR/0697 - Pulsar, Cruising Dragon *PR/0698 - Chouchou, Serah *PR/0699 - Cosmic Hero, Grandaider *PR/0700 - Dragheart, Luard *PR/0701 - Aisai-chan 2018 *PR/0702 - Morning Timer *PR/0703 - Imbrian Dragon *PR/0704 - Chouchou, Parral *PR/0705 - Chouchou, Arim *PR/0706 - Chouchou, Nanane *PR/0707 - Sou *PR/0708 - Julia *PR/0709 - Maurice *PR/0710 - Mikage *PR/0711 - Finn *PR/0712 - Emma *PR/0713 - Felicitate Taro *PR/0714 - Nakanon *PR/0715 - Fireworks Phoenix *PR/0716 - Magical Yell, Nina *PR/0717 - Dreaming Step, Shizuku *PR/0718 - Steam Tamer, Arka *PR/0719 - Steam Tamer, Arka *PR/0720 - Air Element, Sebreeze *PR/0721 - Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin *PR/0722 - Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu *PR/0723 - Blue Wave Armor General, Galfilia *PR/0724 - Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo" (September 2018 G Standard shop tournament prize) *PR/0725 - Favored Pupil of Light and Dark, Llew *PR/0726 - Lava Flow Dragon *PR/0727 - Chrono Dran Z *PR/0728 - Ranunculus of Phantasmic Blue, Ahsha *PR/0729 - One who Proceeds Towards Daybreak, Scharhrot *PR/0730 - Battle Sister, Florentine *PR/0731 - Higher Deity Knight, Altmile *PR/0732 - Black Shock, Gavrail Prim *PR/0733 - Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING" *PR/0734 - Chronojet Dragon Z *PR/0735 - Dragfall, Luard *PR/0736 - Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit *PR/0737 - Battle Sister, Polvoron *PR/0738 - Fertility Eradicator, Youki *PR/0739 - Hopping Balloon *PR/0740 - Dewey the Ghostie *PR/0741 - Poison Sickle Mutant Deity, Overwhelm (Included in cartons of V-EB01) *PR/0742 - Great Villain, Dirty Picaro (Included in cartons of V-EB01) *PR/0743 - Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma (Included in cartons of V-EB01) *PR/0744 - Chouchou, Amalia *PR/0745 - Gift of Effort, Shandee *PR/0746 - Battle Sister, Baumkuchen *PR/0747 - Battle Siren, Melania *PR/0748 - Cursed Eye Raven (September 2018 G Standard shop tournament participation gift) *PR/0749 - Cymbal Monkey *PR/0750 - Bearlock *PR/0751 - Demon Stealth Beast of Tyranny, Mousu *PR/0752 - Blaster Blade Exceed (GrandPrix AKIBA 2018 participation prize) *PR/0753 - Blaster Blade Exceed (GrandPrix AKIBA 2018 top prize) *PR/0754 - Heat Elemental, Bobo (Premium Collection 2019 BOX Prerelease bonus) *PR/0755 - Air Element, Sebreeze (Premium Collection 2019 BOX Prerelease bonus) *PR/0756 - Air Element, Ractome (Premium Collection 2019 BOX Prerelease bonus) *PR/0757 - Light Elemental, Honoly (Premium Collection 2019 BOX Prerelease bonus) *PR/0758 - Rain Elemental, Tear (Premium Collection 2019 BOX Prerelease bonus) English Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0000EN - Blaster Blade (No Ability) *PR/0001EN - Blaster Blade (No Ability) *PR/0002EN - Wingal *PR/0003EN - Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave *PR/0004EN - Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon *PR/0005EN - Alfred Early (Included in each sealed display box of Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King) *PR/0006EN - Exile Dragon (Coco Magazine January 2013 issue) Cardfight Pack Vol.1 (ENG) *PR/0007EN - Knight of Endurance, Lucan *PR/0008EN - Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon *PR/0009EN - King Seahorse Cardfight Pack Vol.2 (ENG) *PR/0010EN - Holy Disaster Dragon *PR/0011EN - Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade *PR/0012EN - Knowledge Drunkard Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0013EN - Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc (World Championship 2012 Qualifiers participation Award) *PR/0014EN - Dragonic Vanisher (World Championship 2012 Side Event - Free Fight: Prize for participating in 2 or more fights) *PR/0015EN - Sphere Magus (World Championship 2012 Side Event - Free Fight: Prize for participating in 4 or more fights) Cardfight Pack Vol.3 (ENG) *PR/0016EN - High Dog Breeder, Seiran *PR/0017EN - Battle Sister, Omelet *PR/0018EN - Blackmane Witch *PR/0019EN - Flirtatious Succubus *PR/0020EN - Cycling Actor *PR/0021EN - Beaker Holstein Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0022EN - Lion Mane Stallion (Included in each sealed display box of Extra Booster: Banquet of Divas) *PR/0023EN - Dragonic Waterfall (Included in each sealed display box of Extra Booster: Banquet of Divas) *PR/0024EN - Stamp Sea Otter (Included in each sealed display box of Extra Booster: Banquet of Divas) *PR/0025EN - The Dark Dictator (Included in each sealed display box of Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows) *PR/0026EN - Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest (Included in each sealed display box of Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows) Cardfight Pack Vol.4 (ENG) *PR/0027EN - Knight Squire, Allen *PR/0028EN - Wyvern Strike, Plajuri *PR/0029EN - Triple Dark Armor *PR/0030EN - Land Battle Support Type, Enigship *PR/0031EN - No Life King, Death Anchor *PR/0032EN - Dark Lord of Pale Moon Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0033EN - Darkside Pegasus (Given out to those participating at any February Sneak Preview tournament for Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades) *PR/0034EN - Giro (Given out to those participating at any March Sneak Preview tournament for Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1) *PR/0035EN - Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki (Given out to those participating at Team League 2013 Shop Qualifiers) *PR/0036EN - Exculpate the Blaster (Included in each sealed display box of Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1) Cardfight Pack Vol.5 (ENG) *PR/0037EN - Flare Whip Dragon *PR/0038EN - Red Magma *PR/0039EN - Rumble Gun Dragon *PR/0040EN - Medical Gunner, Hermieres *PR/0041EN - Assault Dragon, Circular Spino *PR/0042EN - Battle Siren, Neferli Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0043EN - Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat (Given out to those participating at any May Sneak Preview tournament for Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada) *PR/0044EN - Crimson Lightning Dragon (Given out to those participating at any June Sneak Preview tournament for Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons) *PR/0045EN - Cursed Lancer *PR/0046EN - Blaster Blade (Included in first print issues of the first volume of the English edition Cardfight!! Vanguard manga) *PR/0047EN - Blaster Blade *PR/0048EN - Pretty Celeb, Charlotte (Given out to those participating at any July Sneak Preview tournament for Extra Booster: Dazzling Divas) *PR/0049EN - Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon (Included in each sealed display box of Extra Booster: Dazzling Divas) Cardfight Pack Vol.6 (ENG) *PR/0050EN - Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledge Ankylo *PR/0051EN - Genie Soldat *PR/0052EN - Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict *PR/0053EN - Holy Edge Knight *PR/0054EN - Stealth Fiend, Gashadokuro *PR/0055EN - Earth Gunner Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0056EN - Purple Trapezist *PR/0057EN - Soul Saver Dragon *PR/0058EN - Blaster Dark (Included in first print issues of the third volume of the English edition Cardfight!! Vanguard manga) *PR/0059EN - Dragonic Overlord (Included in first print issues of the second volume of the English edition Cardfight!! Vanguard manga) *PR/0060EN - Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau (Included in each sealed display box of Extra Booster: Infinite Phantom Legion and Extra Booster: Celestial Valkyries) *PR/0061EN - Clay-doll Mechanic (Given out to those participating at any September Sneak Preview tournament for Extra Booster: Infinite Phantom Legion and Extra Booster: Celestial Valkyries) Cardfight Pack Vol.7 (ENG) *PR/0062EN - Wyvern Strike, Gyuntulu *PR/0063EN - Knight of Afterglow, Gerard *PR/0064EN - Red Pulse Dracokid *PR/0065EN - Dragon Undead, Malefic Dragon *PR/0066EN - Machining Armor Beetle *PR/0067EN - Battle Sister, Candy Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0068EN - Wingal Liberator (Given out to those participating at any October Sneak Preview tournament for Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed) *PR/0069EN - Creeping Dark Goat (World Championship 2013 Side Event - Free Fight: Prize for participating in 4 or more fights) *PR/0070EN - Shield Knight of the Clouds (World Championship 2013 Side Event - Free Fight: Prize for participating in 2 or more fights) *PR/0071EN - Graphite Cannon Dragon (World Championship 2013 Qualifiers participation Award) *PR/0072EN - Existence Angel (Given out to those participating at any December Sneak Preview tournament for Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights) Cardfight Pack Vol.8 (ENG) *PR/0073EN - Turbulence Dragon *PR/0074EN - Dragon Dancer, Stormy *PR/0075EN - Assault Sky Knight *PR/0076EN - Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid *PR/0077EN - Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon *PR/0078EN - Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0079EN - Knight of Entropy (Given out to those participating at any February Sneak Preview tournament for Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings) *PR/0080EN - Pentagonal Magus (Given out to those participating at any April Sneak Preview tournament for Extra Booster: Mystical Magus) *PR/0081EN - Dimensional Robo, Daibarrett (Included in each sealed display box of Extra Booster: Mystical Magus) Cardfight Pack Vol.9 (ENG) *PR/0082EN - Earnest Star-vader, Selenium *PR/0083EN - Soft Tank Sloth *PR/0084EN - Electrohm, Elia *PR/0085EN - Tear Drop Marine General, Carlos *PR/0086EN - Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia *PR/0087EN - Jetraizer Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0088EN - Storm Bring Dragon (Team League 2014 Regional Championship participation award) *PR/0089EN - Binary Star Twin Gunner (Team League 2014 Regional Championship participation award) *PR/0090EN - Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet (Team League 2014 Regional Championship participation award) *PR/0091EN - Strike Star-vader, Krypton *PR/0092EN - Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon *PR/0093EN - Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star *PR/0094EN - Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon *PR/0095EN - Opener of Dark Gates *PR/0096EN - Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium *PR/0097EN - CEO Amaterasu (Included at random in any pack of Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak) *PR/0098EN - Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon (Given out to those participating at any April Sneak Preview Tournament for Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak) *PR/0099EN - Shining Lady (Included in each sealed display of Extra Booster: Champions of the Cosmos) *PR/0100EN - Dragon Dancer, Arabella (Included in each sealed display of Extra Booster: Divine Dragon Progression) *PR/0101EN - Chain Blast Dragon (Given out to those participating at any May or June Sneak Preview tournament for Extra Booster: Champions of the Cosmos and Extra Booster: Divine Dragon Progression) Lock Break Campaign *PR/0102EN-A/B - Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon *PR/0103EN-A/B - Mist Rain Knight, Bernardo *PR/0104EN-A/B - Goddess of Law, Justitia *PR/0105EN-A/B - Seal Dragon, Georgette *PR/0106EN-A/B - Gravity Bolt Dragon *PR/0107EN-A/B - Stealth Beast, Metamorfox Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/108EN - Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse (Given out to those participating at any July Sneak Preview Tournament for Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike) Cardfight Pack Vol.10 (ENG) *PR/0109EN - Wisdom Keeper, Metis *PR/0110EN - Indifferent Succubus *PR/0111EN - Sword of Hope, Richard *PR/0112EN - Thousand Name Wyvern Knight *PR/0113EN - Papilugal *PR/0114EN - Stealth Beast, Bandit Ape Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0115EN - Costume Idol, Alk (Included as 1 of 3 random cards in each sealed display of Extra Booster: Divas Duet) *PR/0116EN - Planet Idol, Pacifica (Included as 1 of 3 random cards in each sealed display of Extra Booster: Divas Duet) *PR/0117EN - Shangri-La Star, Coral (Included as 1 of 3 random cards in each sealed display of Extra Booster: Divas Duet) *PR/0118EN - Apprentice Idol, Karen (Given out to those Participating at any August Sneak Preview Tournament for Extra Booster: Divas Duet) *PR/0119EN - Gust Blaster Dragon (Given out to those Participating at any September Sneak Preview Tournament for Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth) Cardfight Pack Vol.11 (ENG) *PR/120EN - Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia *PR/121EN - Awakening Liberator, Freed *PR/122EN - Shadow Blaze Dragon *PR/123EN - Egg Juggler *PR/124EN - Undefeated Mutant, Avectro Zeus *PR/125EN-B/W - Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl Bushiroad World Championship 2014 *PR/0126EN - Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse (Gift for participating in the Regional Qualifiers + 1 Playmat) *PR/0127EN - Revenger, Deathmaster Dragon (Gift for participating in 2 or more Free Fights) *PR/0128EN - Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium (Gift for participating in 4 or more Free Fights) Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0129EN - Twilight Regalia, Hesperis (Given out to those Participating at any November Sneak Preview Tournament for Extra Booster: Requiem at Dusk & Extra Booster: Waltz of the Goddess) Legion Campaign *PR/0130EN - Seeker, Light Saver Dragon *PR/0131EN - Seeker, Light Blaze Dragon *PR/0132EN - Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael *PR/0133EN - Dosage Celestial, Asmodel *PR/0134EN - Onmyo Stealth Rogue, Seimei *PR/0135EN - Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha *PR/0136EN - Cracking Beast Tamer *PR/0137EN - Barking Sky Tiger *PR/0138EN - Machining Tarantula mk II *PR/0139EN - Machining Hornet mk II *PR/0140EN - Magic Scientist, Tester Fox *PR/0141EN - Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox *PR/0142EN - Goddess of the Treasured Mirror, Ohirume *PR/0143EN - Rising Star, Trois *PR/0144EN - King of Knights' Vanguard, Ezzell Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0145EN - Harmonics Messiah (Included in each sealed box of Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E) *PR/0146EN - Psychic of Ash, Hadar *PR/0147EN - Psychic of Dust, Izaya *PR/0148EN - Battle Sister, Gelee *PR/0149EN - Battle Sister, Pudding *PR/0150EN - Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (Included in each sealed box of Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition ver.E) *PR/0151EN - Extreme Leader, Raybird *PR/0152EN - Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon Cardfight Pack Vol.12 (ENG) *PR/0153EN - Knight of Reform, Ladinas *PR/0154EN - Weather Girl, Ramune *PR/0155EN - Stealth Beast, Tobihiko *PR/0156EN - Brawler, Earthcrack Dragon *PR/0157EN - Clipping Deletor, Evo *PR/0158EN - King Serpent Legion Campaign *PR/0159EN - Duo Falling Heart, Victoria *PR/0160EN - Duo Falling Heart, Quancy *PR/0161EN - Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo *PR/0162EN - Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo *PR/0163EN - True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser *PR/0164EN - Amon's Leader, Astaroth Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0165EN - Heat Elemental, Magum (Included as 1 of 4 random cards in each sealed display of G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride) *PR/0166EN - Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain (Included as 1 of 4 random cards in each sealed display of G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride) *PR/0167EN - Jewel Knight, Swordmy (Included as 1 of 4 random cards in each sealed display of G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride) *PR/0168EN - Laurel Knight, Sicilus (Included as 1 of 6 random signed cards in each sealed display of G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride) *PR/0169EN - Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo (Included as 1 of 6 random signed cards in each sealed display of G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride) *PR/0170EN - Lava Flow Dragon (Included as 1 of 6 random signed cards in each sealed display of G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride) *PR/0171EN - Extreme Battler, Arashid (Included as 1 of 6 random signed cards in each sealed display of G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride) *PR/0172EN - Steam Breath Dragon (Included as 1 of 6 random signed cards in each sealed display of G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride) *PR/0173EN - Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini (Included as 1 of 6 random signed cards in each sealed display of G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride) Cardfight Pack Vol.13 (ENG) *PR/0174EN - Sanctuary Guard Guarantee *PR/0175EN - Magical Gambler *PR/0176EN - Steam Fighter, Mesh-he *PR/0177EN - Hydro Lance, Tzanis *PR/0178EN - Label Pangolin *PR/0179EN - Sour Slicer Seperate Promo Card Releases *PR/0180EN - Onmyo Regalia, Nega-keiopojisis *PR/0181EN - Battle Sister, Taffy *PR/0182EN - Maiden of Flower Screen *PR/0183EN - Snow Element, Blizza *PR/0184EN - Super Cosmic Hero, X-rogue *PR/0185EN - Great Sage of Contradiction, Jirron *PR/0186EN - Knight of Sincerity (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) *PR/0187EN - Fast Chase Golden Knight, Cambell (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) *PR/0188EN - Desert Gunner, Shoran (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) *PR/0189EN - Divergence Dragon (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) *PR/0190EN - Couple Dagger Sailor (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) *PR/0191EN - Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) *PR/0192EN - Taping Cat (Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom Special Pack) *PR/0193EN - Dark Knight, Grim Recruiter *PR/0194EN - Sabmyu *PR/0195EN - Decipherer of Prohibited Books (Sovereign Star Dragon Special Pack) *PR/0196EN - Fhamgal (Sovereign Star Dragon Special Pack) *PR/0197EN - Lizard Soldier, Bellog (Sovereign Star Dragon Special Pack) *PR/0198EN - Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver (Sovereign Star Dragon Special Pack) *PR/0199EN - Dark Metal Chameleon (Sovereign Star Dragon Special Pack) *PR/0200EN - Flying Librarian (Sovereign Star Dragon Special Pack) Cardfight Pack Vol.14 (ENG) *PR/0201EN - Coolgal *PR/0202EN - Knight of Solemnity, Balberith *PR/0203EN - Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud *PR/0204EN - Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka *PR/0205EN - Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot *PR/0206EN - Visionary Gemini Seperate Promo Card Releases *PR/0207EN - Steam Soldier, Alu *PR/0208EN - Magical Yell, Nina *PR/0209EN - Lady Battler of the White Dwarf *PR/0210EN - Fiercebau *PR/0211EN - Dream Team, Madre *PR/0212EN - Costume Idol, Alk *PR/0213EN - Shangri-La Star, Coral *PR/0214EN - Top Idol, Riviere *PR/0215EN - Planet Idol, Pacifica *PR/0216EN - Velvet Voice, Raindear *PR/0217EN - Dream Team, Dios *PR/0218EN - Eternal Memory, Lorens *PR/0219EN - Mirage Sign, Urmia *PR/0220EN - Medical Bomber Nurse (Given out to those Participating at any September Sneak Preview Tournament for G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme) *PR/0221EN - Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus (Included as 1 of 4 random cards in each sealed display of G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme) *PR/0222EN - Cosmic Hero, Grandranger (Included as 1 of 4 random cards in each sealed display of G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme) *PR/0223EN - Brasschain Dragon (Included as 1 of 4 random cards in each sealed display of G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme) *PR/0224EN - Maiden of Flower Pistol (Included as 1 of 4 random cards in each sealed display of G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme) *PR/0225EN - Brillian Blister (October Shop Tournaments) *PR/0226EN - Maiden of Delphinium (November Shop Tournaments) *PR/0227EN - Light Elemental, Sunny (December Shop Tournaments) *PR/0228EN - Mikazuki Munechika (G Title Booster 1: Touken Ranbu -ONLINE- Sneak Peek Promo) *PR/0229EN - Waving Deletor, Greidhol *PR/0230EN - Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Aristotle *PR/0231EN - Nightmare Doll, Juliet *PR/0232EN - Steam Maiden, Lasina-bel *PR/0233EN - Steam Fighter, Galumu (Bushiroad Spring Fest 2016 - Participation prize) *PR/0234EN - Lady Searcher of Planetary Minerals (Bushiroad Spring Fest 2016 Side Event - Free Fight: Prize for participating in 2 or more fights) *PR/0235EN - Daydream Tone, Arny (Redeemable at Bushiroad Spring Fest 2016) *PR/0236EN - Blue Storm Battle Princess, Koralia (January Shop Tournaments) *PR/0237EN - Eradicator, Unruly Dragon (February Shop Tournaments) *PR/0238EN - Star-vader, Mulepton (March Shop Tournaments) *PR/0239EN - Cheer Girl, Lucy (G Technical Booster 1: The RECKLESS RAMPAGE Sneak Peek Promo) *PR/0240EN - Stealth Rogue of Running Off, Ichinose (Included as 1 of 2 random cards in each sealed display of G Technical Booster 1: The RECKLESS RAMPAGE) *PR/0241EN - Savage Foxy - (Included as 1 of 2 random cards in each sealed display of G Technical Booster 1: The RECKLESS RAMPAGE) *PR/0242EN - Sea Rumble Banshee (G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom - Sneak Peek Promo) *PR/0243EN - Devildom Chemist (April Shop Tournaments) *PR/0244EN - Maiden of Sweet Berry (May Shop Tournaments) *PR/0245EN - Battle Sister, Pannacotta (June Shop Tournaments) *PR/0246EN - Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" (G Legend Deck 2: The Overlord blaze "Toshiki Kai") *PR/0247EN - Golden Dragon, Scourge Point Dragon (G Start Deck 2: Knight of the Sun) *PR/0248EN - Golden Dragon, Rising Shine Dragon (G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword - Sneak Peek Promo) *PR/0249EN - Coolgal *PR/0250EN - Medical Bomber Nurse *PR/0251EN - Dragonic Burnout *PR/0252EN - Cosmic Hero, Grandlady *PR/0253EN - Eccentric Dissector *PR/0254EN - Tick-away Dragon *PR/0255EN - Light Element, Agleam *PR/0256EN - Dragon Dancer, Karin (July shop tournaments) *PR/0257EN - Chocolatier, Ronne (August shop tournaments) *PR/0258EN - Knight of Morning Sun, Edadus (September shop tournaments) *PR/0259EN - Wonder Frill, Nanoka *PR/0260EN - Duo Absolute Sister, Meer *PR/0261EN - Dreaming Step, Shizuku *PR/0262EN - Cheerfully Etoile, Olyvia *PR/0263EN - Soniccgal *PR/0264EN - Endless Flare Dragon *PR/0265EN - Research Student, Muflin (G Technical Booster 2: The GENIUS STRATEGY sneak peek promo) *PR/0266EN - Battle Maiden, Medusa (G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment sneak peek promo) *PR/0267EN - Lady Attacker of Vacuum Collapse (October 2016 shop tournaments) *PR/0268EN - Furyminute Dragon (November 2016 shop tournaments) *PR/0269EN - Thunder Elemental, Gororo (December 2016 shop tournaments) *PR/0270EN - Quick-accel Dragon (G Clan Booster 4: Gear of Fate sneak peek promo) *PR/0271EN - Dragwizard, Cian (G Booster Set 9: Divine Dragon Caper sneak peek promo) *PR/0272EN - Blaster Dark (Included in first print issues of the seventh volume of the English edition Cardfight!! Vanguard manga) *PR/0273EN - Knight of Red Flash, Ferdiad (January 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0274EN - Battle Siren, Pantea (February 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0275EN - Catharsis Vivid (March 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0276EN - Demonic Sword Pirate, Dianne (Bushiroad Championship Series 2017 Shop Challenge - Participation prize) *PR/0277EN - Blazebau (Bushiroad Championship Series 2017 Spring Regional Championship - Participation prize) *PR/0278EN - Black Mixer, Hiniel *PR/0279EN - Blaster Blade Spirit (Included as 1 of 9 random cards in each sealed display of G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT) *PR/0280EN - Knight of Reform, Pir (Included as 1 of 9 random cards in each sealed display of G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT) *PR/0281EN - Hope Keeper (Included as 1 of 9 random cards in each sealed display of G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT) *PR/0282EN - Upstream Dragon (Included as 1 of 9 random cards in each sealed display of G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT) *PR/0283EN - Glimmer Breath Dragon (Included as 1 of 9 random cards in each sealed display of G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT) *PR/0284EN - Steam Scara, Gigi (Included as 1 of 9 random cards in each sealed display of G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT) *PR/0285EN - Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant (Included as 1 of 9 random cards in each sealed display of G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT) *PR/0286EN - Ideal Maiden, Thuria (Included as 1 of 9 random cards in each sealed display of G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT) *PR/0287EN - Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga (Included as 1 of 9 random cards in each sealed display of G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT) *PR/0288EN - Metapulsar, Altered Dragon (G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT sneak peek promo) *PR/0289EN - Flourishing Trade, Ebisu (G Character Booster 2: WE ARE!!! TRINITY DRAGON sneak peek promo) *PR/0290EN - Black Call, Nakir *PR/0291EN - Dawning Knight, Gorboduc *PR/0292EN - Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka *PR/0293EN - Prism Bird *PR/0294EN - Talent of Perseverance, Shandee *PR/0295EN - Succubus of Pure Love *PR/0296EN - Cosmic Hero, Grandrope *PR/0297EN - Mighty Bolt Dragoon *PR/0298EN - Black Call, Nakir *PR/0299EN - Dawning Knight, Gorboduc *PR/0300EN - Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka *PR/0301EN - Prism Bird *PR/0302EN - Talent of Perseverance, Shandee *PR/0303EN - Succubus of Pure Love *PR/0304EN - Cosmic Hero, Grandrope *PR/0305EN - Mighty Bolt Dragoon *PR/0306EN - Pulsar Tamer, Eriba (G Booster Set 12: Dragon King's Awakening sneak peek promo) *PR/0307EN - Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro" *PR/0308EN - Majesty Lord Blaster (Included with volume 10 of the manga) *PR/0309EN - Deimos Bear (G Clan Booster 6: Rondeau of Chaos & Salvation sneak peek promo) *PR/0310EN - Blue Wave Soldier, Scope Sailor (G Booster Set 13: Ultimate Stride sneak peek promo) *PR/0311EN - Knight of Trembling Prowess, Druis (Bushiroad Championship Series 2018 Shop Challenge - Participation prize) *PR/0312EN - Neon Messiah Aurion (BSF2018 Regional Championship participation prize) *PR/0313EN - Heat Elemental, Magum *PR/0314EN - Snow Element, Blizza *PR/0315EN - Light Elemental, Sunny *PR/0316EN - Light Element, Agleam *PR/0317EN - Thunder Elemental, Gororo *PR/0318EN - Miracle Element, Atmos *PR/0319EN - Rain Elemental, Tear *PR/0320EN - Rain Element, Madew *PR/0321EN - Light Elemental, Peaker *PR/0322EN - Earth Elemental, Pokkur *PR/0323EN - Air Elemental, Fwarlun *PR/0324EN - Heat Elemental, Bwah *PR/0325EN - Dark Elemental, Doxic *PR/0326EN - Earth Elemental, Dogetts *PR/0327EN - Heat Elemental, Juge *PR/0328EN - Air Elemental, Twitterun *PR/0329EN - Air Element, Sebreeze *PR/0330EN - Metal Element, Scryew *PR/0331EN - Dark Element, Dizmel *PR/0332EN - Snow Elemental, Hyakko *PR/0333EN - Rain Elemental, Pichan *PR/0334EN - Light Elemental, Honoly *PR/0335EN - Snow Element, Valancher *PR/0336EN - Heat Element, Merindol *PR/0337EN - Air Element, Ractome *PR/0338EN - Dragwizard, Uscias (G Booster Set 10: Raging Clash of the Blade Fangs sneak peek promo) *PR/0339EN - Extreme Battler, Sever-temper (April 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0340EN - Collision Dragon, Charging Pachycephalo (May 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0341EN - Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus (June 2017 shop tournaments) Parallels Critical Trigger Pack *PR/0342EN - Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger *PR/0343EN - Battle Sister, Ginger *PR/0344EN - Hot Shot Celestial, Samyaza *PR/0345EN - Revenger, Air Raid Dragon *PR/0346EN - Liberator of Hope, Epona *PR/0347EN - Regalia of Far-sight, Clear Angel *PR/0348EN - Seal Dragon, Biella *PR/0349EN - Stealth Beast, Tobihiko *PR/0350EN - Ancient Dragon Flame Maiden *PR/0351EN - Fox Tamer, Izuna *PR/0352EN - Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle *PR/0353EN - Minimum Raizer *PR/0354EN - Dimensional Robo, Daiwolf *PR/0355EN - Star-vader, Weiss Soldat *PR/0356EN - Sonic Breaker *PR/0357EN - Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand *PR/0358EN - Silver Thorn, Barking Dragon *PR/0359EN - Steam Scara, Ka-lanma *PR/0360EN - Jimmy the Ghostie *PR/0361EN-B/W - Duo Pride Crown, Madeira *PR/0362EN - Blue Storm Soldier, Missile Trooper *PR/0363EN - Machining Scorpion *PR/0364EN - Holder Hedgehog *PR/0365EN - Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel *PR/0366EN - Thunder Elemental, Gororo Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0367EN - Swordsman of Light, Ahmes (Included in first print issues of the eighth volume of the English edition Cardfight!! Vanguard manga) *PR/0368EN - Mysterious Creator (G Character Booster 3: Rummy Labyrinth Under the Moonlight sneak peek promo) *PR/0369EN - Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver (G Legend Deck 3: The Blaster "Aichi Sendou") *PR/0370EN-A/B - Summer Days at Grand Fest, Try 3 *PR/0371EN - Stealth Rogue of Concealment, Tanba (Bushiroad Championship Series 2017 Shop Challenge - Participation prize) *PR/0372EN - Lady Skylark (Bushiroad Championship Series 2017 Autumn Regional Championship - Participation prize) *PR/0373EN - Zombie Whale of the Ocean Depths *PR/0374EN - Admired Sparkle, Spica (July 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0375EN - Sage of Plans, Mail (August 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0376EN - Slapstick Worker (September 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0377EN - Blaster Blade (Included in first print issues of the ninth volume of the English edition Cardfight!! Vanguard manga) *PR/0378EN - School Etoile, Olyvia (Included as 1 of 3 random cards in each sealed display of G Clan Booster 5: Prismatic Divas and G Trial Deck 14: Debut of the Divas) *PR/0379EN - Friend of the Sun, Marlkka (Included as 1 of 3 random cards in each sealed display of G Clan Booster 5: Prismatic Divas and G Trial Deck 14: Debut of the Divas) *PR/0380EN - Superb New Student, Shizuku (Included as 1 of 3 random cards in each sealed display of G Clan Booster 5: Prismatic Divas and G Trial Deck 14: Debut of the Divas) *PR/0381EN - Wall Ravage Dragon (G Booster Set 11: Demonic Advent sneak peek promo) *PR/0382EN - Sweetie Thirteen *PR/0383EN - Stealth Beast, Higanguma (October 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0384EN - Gang Assault Dragon (November 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0385EN - Battle Sister, Mont Blanc (December 2017 shop tournaments) *PR/0386EN - Brisk Medical, Iruel *PR/0387EN - Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus *PR/0388EN - Lizard Soldier, Bellog *PR/0389EN - Star-vader, Mulepton *PR/0390EN - Kelpie Rider, Nikki *PR/0391EN - Tommy the Ghostie Brothers *PR/0392EN - Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini *PR/0393EN - Mythic Beast, Skoll *PR/0394EN - Diligent Assistant, Minibelly *PR/0395EN - Acrobat Verdi *PR/0396EN - Destiny Dealer *PR/0397EN - New Face Mutant, Little Dorcas *PR/0398EN - Kelpie Rider, Nikki *PR/0399EN - Tommy the Ghostie Brothers *PR/0400EN - Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini *PR/0401EN - Mythic Beast, Skoll *PR/0402EN - Diligent Assistant, Minibelly *PR/0403EN - Acrobat Verdi *PR/0404EN - Destiny Dealer *PR/0405EN - New Face Mutant, Little Dorcas *PR/0406EN - Brilliant Honey (G Extra Booster 2: The AWAKENING ZOO sneak peek promo) *PR/0407EN - Lizard Soldier, Barja *PR/0408EN - Blue Storm Battle Princess, Koralia (January 2018 shop tournaments) *PR/0409EN - Tapering Beaver (February 2018 shop tournaments) *PR/0410EN - Commander Laurel (March 2018 shop tournaments) *PR/0411EN - Dark Element, Dizmel *PR/0412EN - Blaster Blade Burst (Included in first print issues of the eleventh volume of the English edition Cardfight!! Vanguard manga) *PR/0413EN - Cosmic Hero, Grandaider (G Extra Booster 3: The GALAXY STAR GATE sneak peek promo) *PR/0414EN - Masquerade Master, Harri *PR/0415EN - Pirate King of the Roseate Twilight, Nightrose *PR/0416EN - Pulsar, Poppins Pony (G Booster Set 14: Divine Dragon Apocrypha sneak peek promo) *PR/0417EN - Chronojet Dragon Z *PR/0418EN - Marine Athlete, Larraya (G Clan Booster 7: Divas' Festa sneak peek promo) *PR/0419EN - *PR/0420EN - Lava Flow Dragon *PR/0421EN - *PR/0422EN - *PR/0423EN - *PR/0424EN - *PR/0425EN - *PR/0426EN - *PR/0427EN - *PR/0428EN - Lava Flow Dragon *PR/0429EN - *PR/0430EN - *PR/0431EN -Stealth Beast, Katarigitsune *PR/0432EN - *PR/0433EN - Laurel Knight, Sicilus *PR/0434EN - *PR/0435EN - Magical Yell, Nina (April 2018 shop tournaments) *PR/0436EN - Favored Pupil of Light and Dark, Llew (May 2018 G Standard shop tournament participation gift) *PR/0437EN - Air Element, Sebreeze (May 2018 G Standard shop tournament prize) *PR/0438EN - Lava Flow Dragon (June 2018 G Standard shop tournament participation gift) *PR/0439EN - Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin (June 2018 G Standard shop tournament prize) *PR/0440EN - Poison Sickle Mutant Deity, Overwhelm (Included in cartons of V-EB01) *PR/0441EN - Great Villain, Dirty Picaro (Included in cartons of V-EB01) *PR/0442EN - Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma (Included in cartons of V-EB01) *PR/0443EN - Maiden of Divine Spring, Lien (BCS2018 Premium Shop Challenge participation prize) *PR/0444EN - Lizard General, Conroe (BCS2018 Premium Regional Championship participation prize) *PR/0445EN - Turboraizer Custom (BCS2018 Premium Free Fight participation prize) *PR/0446EN - Battle Sister, Baumkuchen (July 2018 G Standard shop participation gift) *PR/0447EN - Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu (July 2018 G Standard shop tournament prize) *PR/0448EN - Battle Sister, Polvoron (August 2018 G Standard shop participation gift) *PR/0449EN - Dewey the Ghostie (August 2018 G Standard shop participation gift) *PR/0451EN - Fertility Eradicator, Youki (September 2018 G Standard shop tournament participation gift) *PR/0452EN - Hopping Balloon (September 2018 G Standard shop tournament participation gift) *PR/0453EN - Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo" (September 2018 G Standard shop tournament prize) *PR/0454EN - Darkside Princess (October 2018 G Standard shop tournament participation gift) *PR/0455EN - Nightmare Doll, Catherine (October 2018 G Standard shop tournament prize) V Special Series 01: PREMIUM COLLECTION 2019 *PR/0456EN - Mixed Element, Colburn *PR/0457EN - Air Element, Sebreeze *PR/0458EN - Air Element, Ractome *PR/0459EN - Dark Element, Dizmel *PR/0460EN - Metal Element, Scryew *PR/0461EN - Heat Elemental, Bobo *PR/0462EN - Light Elemental, Honoly *PR/0463EN - Rain Elemental, Tear *PR/0464EN - Earth Elemental, Connell Thai Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0373TH - Cheer Girl, Lucy (Included as a random acrylic card in Special!! Halloween Set) *T-PR/001TH - Classical Folk Dancer (Included in Special!! Gift Set Happy New Year 2018) *T-PR/001TH - Classical Folk Dancer (Bushiroad Card Festival 2018 - iflix's Raffle) *T-PR/001TH - Classical Folk Dancer (Included as a random acrylic card in Special!! Halloween Set) *T-PR/002TH - Happy Children's Day (January 2018 Shop Tournaments) *T-PR/003TH - Great Grand Deity of Cosmos (March 2018 Shop Tournaments) *T-PR/004TH - Songkran Maiden (Included as 1 of 4 random cards in each sealed display of Special Set!! Summer Gift Box 2018, in which also includes 1 of the 2 random sets: G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon and G Trial Deck 5: Fateful Star Messiah) *T-PR/005TH - Phra Aphai Mani (Included as 1 of 4 random cards in each sealed display of Special!! Rainy Starter Deck) *T-PR/006TH - Sumo Mask (Included as 1 of 2 random cards in each sealed display of Thailand Trial Deck 1: The Mask Collection) *T-PR/007TH - Durian Mask (Included as 1 of 2 random cards in each sealed display of Thailand Trial Deck 1: The Mask Collection) *T-PR/008TH - Durian Mask (Thailand Comic Con 2018 - Participation prize, along with a Demo Deck) *T-PR/009TH - White Mage, Albino Crow Mask (Included in each sealed display of Fighters Collection 2016) *T-PR/009TH - White Mage, Albino Crow Mask (Thailand Comic Con 2018 - 500 Thai baht purchase, along with Red Crow Mask) *T-PR/010TH - Durian Mask "The Fighter" (Fighters Cup 2018 at Palladium IT - 500 Thai baht purchase, along with Companion Star Star-vader, Photon) *T-PR/011TH - Sumo Mask "The Fighter" (Included in each sealed display of Thailand Booster Set 1: The Mask Collection) *T-PR/012TH - Apple Mask SD (MyTurnZ Vol. 33) *T-PR/013TH - Green Tea Worm Mask SD (MyTurnZ Vol. 34) *T-PR/014TH - *T-PR/015TH - *T-PR/016TH - Loris Mask (Included as 1 of 4 random cards in each sealed display of Thailand Trial Deck 2: The Mask Collection Neo Warriors Strengthen) *T-PR/017TH - Red Crow Mask (Thailand Comic Con 2018 - 500 Thai baht purchase, along with White Mage, Albino Crow Mask) *T-PR/018TH - Apple Mask (Included as 1 of 4 random cards in each sealed display of Thailand Trial Deck 2: The Mask Collection Neo Warriors Strengthen) *T-PR/019TH - Green Tea Worm Mask (Included as 1 of 4 random cards in each sealed display of Thailand Trial Deck 2: The Mask Collection Neo Warriors Strengthen) *T-PR/020TH - Doll Mask with Multiple Personality (Thailand Comic Con 2018) *T-PR/021TH - Beautiful Diamond Crown Mask (Thailand Comic Con 2018) *T-PR/022TH - Cherry Blossom Mask Who Loves Novelty (Thailand Comic Con 2018 - Special Event 1: Share the World that You Love Vanguard participation prize) *T-PR/022TH - Cherry Blossom Mask Who Loves Novelty (Bushiroad Card Festival 2018 - 100 Thai baht purchase, along with Happy Mother's Day) *T-PR/023TH - *T-PR/024TH - Asia Comic Con 2018 (Asia Comic Con 2018 - Thai-formatted Cardfight Tournament participation prize, along with one Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Sigma" card-carrying case) *T-PR/025TH - Scout, Rather Lose Life Than Honesty (Fighters Road 2018 - 200 Thai baht purchase) *T-PR/025TH - Scout, Rather Lose Life Than Honesty (Bushiroad Card Festival 2018- iflix's Raffle) *T-PR/026TH - Thai Football Lover (August 2018 Shop Tournaments) *T-PR/027TH - Candy Cane, Pyrorin (Included as 1 of 3 cards in Special!! Halloween Set) *T-PR/028TH - Nang Nopphamat (The Bright Card Game Festival 2018 - Tournament participation prize) *T-PR/029TH - Happy Mother's Day (Fighters Cup 2018 at Palladium IT) *T-PR/029TH - Happy Mother's Day (Bushiroad Card Festival 2018 - 100 Thai baht purchase, along with Cherry Blossom Mask Who Loves Novelty) *T-PR/030TH - Happy Father's Day (Fighters Road 2018 - Included as 1 of 5 cards for participation prize) *T-PR/031TH - Steel Bear Mask SD *T-PR/032TH - Panda Mask SD *T-PR/033TH - Little Duck Mask "The Rocker" *T-PR/034TH - Bee Mask SD *T-PR/035TH - Pirate Mask SD *T-PR/036TH - Giant Mask SD *T-PR/037TH - *T-PR/038TH - Blooming White, Flowering Grass Mask (Fighters Road 2019) *T-PR/045TH - Bird Wholly in Red, Red Crow Mask *T-PR/048TH - Assassination Machine, Steel Bear Mask *T-PR/066TH - Xcrosz (Online Station's Raffle) *T-PR/066TH - Xcrosz (Bushiroad Card Festival 2018 - Trial Deck Fight) *T-PR/067TH - KyOn (Online Station's Raffle) *T-PR/067TH - KyOn (Bushiroad Card Festival 2018 - Trial Deck Fight) *T-PR/068TH - Maser Gamer (Online Station's Raffle) *T-PR/068TH - Maser Gamer (Bushiroad Card Festival 2018 - Trial Deck Fight) *T-PR/069TH - zbing z. (Online Station's Raffle) *T-PR/069TH - zbing z. (Bushiroad Card Festival 2018 - Trial Deck Fight) Other *BT03/020 PR - Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha *TD05/003 PR - Battlefield Storm, Sagramore *TD06/008 PR - Red River Dragoon *BT13/035 PR - Earnest Star-vader, Selenium (Monthly Bushiroad October 2013 Issue) *BT13/081 PR - Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium (Monthly Bushiroad October 2013 Issue) *BT14/029 PR - Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari *TD14/002 PR - Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern (Monthly Bushiroad May 2014 Issue) *TD14/004 PR - Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod (Monthly Bushiroad May 2014 Issue) *BT16/021 PR - Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas (Starter Set: Seeker of Hope) *BT16/023 PR - Grynngal Seeker (Starter Set: Seeker of Hope) *BT16/025 PR - Brawler, Yojin (Starter Set: Brawler of Friendship) *BT16/027 PR - Tonfa Brawler, Arc (Starter Set: Brawler of Friendship) *BT17/022 PR - Shower Liberator, Trahern (Starter Set: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames) *BT17/024 PR - Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia (Starter Set: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames) *BT17/033 PR - Star-vader, Astro-reaper (Starter Set: Will of the Locked Dragon) *BT17/035 PR - Star-vader, Volt Line (Starter Set: Will of the Locked Dragon) *G-BT01/042 PR - Steam Scara, Gigi (G Starter Set: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon) *G-BT01/098 PR - Mechanized Gear Tiger (G Starter Set: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon) *G-BT01/023 PR - Starlight Violinist (G Starter Set: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star) *G-BT01/047 PR - Knight of Shield Bash (G Starter Set: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star) *G-BT01/043 PR - Miracle Element, Atmos (G Starter Set: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon and G Starter Set: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star) *G-BT02/039 PR- Maiden of Frilldrod (G Starter Set: Flower Maiden of Purity) *G-BT02/095 PR - Wheelwind Dragon (G Starter Set: Flower Maiden of Purity) *G-BT02/098 PR- Maiden of Canna (G Starter Set: Flower Maiden of Purity) *G-BT02/029 PR - Marine General of the Wave-slicing Sword, Max (G Starter Set: Blue Cavalry of the Divine Marine Spirits) *G-BT02/032 PR - Battle Siren, Orthia (G Starter Set: Blue Cavalry of the Divine Marine Spirits) *Eternal Wing ("Stand Up! Our Vanguard" Radio CD Vol. 2) *Takugal ("Stand Up! Our Vanguard" Radio CD Vol. 3) *G-BT05/002TH - Dragon Masquerade, Harri (Included as a random acrylic card in Special!! Halloween Set) *T-TD02/007TH - Powerful Insect Mask (Included as 1 of 4 random cards in each sealed display of Thailand Trial Deck 2: The Mask Collection Neo Warriors Strengthen) Trivia *Acrylic cards in the Thai format are completely sealed and cannot be used legally in tournaments due to their extra thickness.